What If
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya…


Hai hai!

Rasanya addicted banget sama anime ini, tapi ending-nya itu bikin gemas sekali hahaha.

Cerita ini parallel line ending-nya Banana Fish, karena author tidak bisa menerima ending aslinya. #plak

Awas, bagi yang belum tau ending Banana Fish, nanti kena spoiler lho! #spoilerAlert

Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Title**: What If…

**Mangaka**: Akimi Yoshida

**Summary**: Bagaimana jadinya kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya…

* * *

_Eiji's POV_

Aku tersentak kaget, terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Sembari memegang dadaku dengan tangan kiriku, aku mencoba untuk menenangkan napasku yang tersengal-sengal. _Tenang, itu mimpi, itu hanya mimpi buruk_, batinku yang berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ibe-san yang di sampingku ikut tersentak kaget dan bertanya, "Ei-chan, ada apa? Kau sesak napas?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur napasku. "Tidak apa-apa, Ibe-san. Hanya mimpi buruk," jawabku tersenyum kecil. Ibe-san mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit dan menepuk pundakku.

"Katakanlan apabila dirimu merasa mual atau sesak napas," katanya khawatir dengan keadaanku. Memang kondisiku sendiri bisa dibilang belum sehat sepenuhnya, masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. "Apa yang akan ku katakan ke orang tuamu ketika mereka tahu kau tambah sakit saat di pesawat," cemas Ibe-san.

"Tenang saja, Ibe-san. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya kok," jawabku, berusaha mengurangi kecemasan Ibe-san. Ibe-san hanya menjawab pernyataanku dengan senyum khawatirnya.

Aku memandangi pemandangan luar dari jendela pesawat di samping kananku, masih terngiang dengan mimpi buruk tadi.

Aku tidak begitu ingat mimpi buruk seperti apa, tetapi rasa sakit hati yang seperti diiris berkali-kali tetap dapat kurasakan. Yang kuingat dari mimpi itu adalah Ash. Ash muncul di dalam mimpiku, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit hati ini?

Aku menoleh ke jam tangan yang kukenakan. _2 jam lagi yah_, pikirku sembari mengira-ngira waktu kapan aku tiba di Jepang.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan mimpi buruk tadi.

_Ash, aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana, _batinku, berdoa agar Ash tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Ash.

==UwU==

_Normal POV_

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Eiji dan Ibe baru saja tiba di Jepang. Eiji dan Ibe menunggu koper mereka yang ada di bagian bagasi. Selama menunggu, Eiji menyalakan hp miliknya untuk mengabari Sing dan lainnya bahwa ia sudah sampai di Jepang.

Begitu hp Eiji nyala, muncul telepon dengan nama "Sing" di layar hp Eiji.

Dengan cekat, Eiji mengangkat telepon dari Sing, "Halo, Sing. Aku baru saja sampai di Jepang."

"Eiji! Ash!" teriak Sing di telepon. Eiji yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Ash?!"

"…Maaf. Eiji, Ash ditusuk oleh Lao. Keadaannya sekarang sedang gawat," jawab Sing. Suaranya lemah dan terdengar putus asa.

"Aku akan ke sana! Kirim ke aku alamat rumah sakit Ash sekarang!" jawab Eiji sembari mematikan hp-nya terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Ei-chan? Ash di rumah sakit?" tanya Ibe khawatir melihat Eiji panik seketika.

"Sing menelponku, katanya Ash ditusuk oleh Lao, keadaannya sekarang gawat," jawab Eiji cemas.

"Ibe-san, aku akan kembali ke Amerika sekarang. Aku harus di samping Ash!" kata Eiji sembari mengambil kopernya terburu-buru.

Pada saat itu, Ibe mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa menghentikan Eiji. Walaupun dihentikan, Ibe tidak tega melihat Eiji putus asa terpisah dari Ash yang keadaannya sedang gawat. Ibe juga mengambil koper miliknya dan berkata, "Ayo! Aku akan ikut ke Amerika juga, kita beli tiket tercepat sekarang dan aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu."

"Terima kasih, Ibe-san," jawab Eiji.

_Ash, aku harap kau baik-baik saja, tunggu aku_, batin Eiji.

==UwU==

13 jam telah berlalu, Eiji dan Ibe tiba di New York dan disambut oleh Bones.

"Bones! Bagaimana kondisi Ash sekarang?" tanya Eiji khawatir.

Bones menggeleng kepalanya, "Sampai sekarang ia masih belum sadar, kata dokter kita perlu bersiap-siap apabila ia…" Jawaban Bones terputus, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Eiji mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ash…"

"Ayo, kuantar ke rumah sakit," kata Bones yang masih berusaha untuk tegar, ikut membantu mengangkat koper Eiji dan mengantar Eiji dan Ibe ke rumah sakit.

==UwU==

Setiba di rumah sakit, Eiji mendapati Sing duduk di depan kamar Ash dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat mendapati Sing duduk di depan kamar Ash, Eiji menggertakkan giginya dan berteriak, "Sing!"

* * *

Okei, bersambung ke chapter 2~

Sekali lagi, ini hanya imajinasi (keinginan) author, ending dari Banana Fish sendiri tidak begini.

Awas kena spoiler! Mohon baca atau nonton Banana Fish sampai tamat dahulu sebelum baca fanfiction ini.

Anyway beniway, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!

Jangan lupa review untuk masukannya~ Arigatou~


End file.
